A Valentine Mystery
by HyperMint
Summary: NCIS and ATF teams start to recieve Valentine's Day presents. But who is really behind this? Crossover with NCIS. Will be moved to xover section after v-day. NO PAIRING
1. First Chapter: Vin

A Valentine Mystery

Summary: ATF and NCIS teams Seven and Gibbs start receiving valentines from a secret admirer. But is it really Tony behind all of this?

AN: A Valentine crossover between Mag7 and NCIS!

Okay, here's the deal: I will post this first in Mag7 Fandom until after V-Day. Then I will move it over to the crossover section. Kay?

No pairings. Slash or otherwise. Maybe mentions of relationships between other agents and teams…

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine, nor is Mag7 Old West TV canon or ATF fanfiction canon.

* * *

Chapter One: Vin

Josiah Sanchez, leaning back against the airport seat, was content in the banter flying around him as he and his team waited with NCIS Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo for his plane.

The Italian agent had been with the team since Martin Luther King, Jr. Day, thanks to some well deserved downtime and everyone was sad to see him go. The eight of them had had a wonderful time together and Josiah knew that the group of them wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Hey, Josiah," Nathan Jackson stood behind him. "Tony wants to know if we'll be visiting for Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, 'Siah," Tony grinned hopefully. "Abby's been wanting to get you guys to one of her parties for a long time now."

"We only met the team last year," JD Dunne smiled slightly. "The only reason we did, anyway, was because Tony, Chris, and Buck used to know each other as cops."

"Good times," Buck Wilmington nodded dreamily. "How I miss them."

"I don't," Tony grumbled. "I have enough crazy adventures at NCIS. And I really didn't need a reminder of the Christmas Case."

Tony and Buck shuddered as they remembered the case that had brought them and Chris Larabee into each other's paths. Tony had been a rookie cop at the time and Buck had taken the younger under his wing.

Chris, the team leader, noticeably paled at that horrible case.

Josiah, Nathan, and JD traded looks with Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish. No matter what they did, they and Tony's DC based team just couldn't get them to say another word on that case. Considering what Ziva David had told them of Tony's reaction to a joke taken too far, they really weren't all that sure they wanted to know.

Tony tilted his head to the side and frowned as his flight was called. "Well, boys, it's been fun."

"We'll definitely come see you on the 14th," JD nodded. The others tentatively agreed, though they probably would spend that V-Day in DC with their friends.

"Alright… Well, Sarge, Chief, boys, see you in two weeks."

Ezra smiled and nodded while the others got their third round of good-byes. Vin clasped his friend's forearm and Tony pulled the Texan into a hug.

'Vin's come a long way,' Josiah noted as Vin squeezed right back. It used to be that Vin wouldn't stand a hug. Now, the friends were working on having the Texan initiate them.

The boys stuck around to see Tony's plane safely off the ground then went back to the office for some loose ends.

It was when Buck was the first one off the elevator that things really started getting interesting.

"Hey, Junior, I think you've got a secret admirer!" The big man crowed as he headed toward the sharpshooter's desk.

There, in the space in front of the computer, was a wrapped box no bigger than a tissue box. It was wrapped in a heart designed wrapping paper and didn't have an accompanying note or anything to give away the identity of the sender.

"I bet it's Miss Carla in Team One," JD said, also heading over to his teammate's desk. "She seems to like Vin."

"Not unless her girl wants a trio," Buck laughed at the look on his roomie's face. "Heck, kid, why did you think I left the girl alone?"

"Should we scan it?" Nathan wanted to know, studying the box on the desk.

"Vin?" Chris prodded. "Your call."

"Nah," the Texan smiled slightly, eyes shining shyly. "I think I know who's behind it."

He picked it up and slowly began to unwrap it. As the last of the paper was taken off, the Seven saw that it really was a tissue box filled with tissue paper. The top of the box had been cut off.

"What's in it?" JD questioned. Vin carefully parted the red paper and smiled at what he found.

"A dream catcher," Ezra breathed from beside his friend. It was very pretty; there were three feathers tied to the sides and there was an eagle-shaped bead tied into the middle. The strings were a soothing blue, the feathers light brown, and the ring itself was a pine green. It was also far from perfect, but the energy and attempt was what made all the difference.

"Not many people can make a dream catcher," Josiah noted.

Chris had to wonder about the soft look on his brother's face. It was like he was thinking of a family member… or a very cherished friend.


	2. Second Chapter: Nathan

Chapter One- Nathan

Nathan Jackson smiled as he walked into the team's office.

It was a clear, but cold, day for once and he and his girlfriend, Rain, were both treated to a wonderful sunrise to start out their respective days.

"Good morning, Brother Nathan," Josiah grinned as his friend settled into the desk next to his.

"With that kind of send-off, it really is."

Buck, already hard at work, looked up and blinked at him. "Rain spending the night again?"

Vin, upper left corner of the desk touching Ezra's, quirked a smile. "Pretty start to the mornin', Buck. "Specially pretty on the roof."

"A message for us weary mortals," Josiah intoned.

"Here's a new message," Chris growled, standing in his doorway. "Get to work!"

* * *

When Nathan wandered into the office after having lunch with a relative in town for a few hours, he stopped short at the small box in front of his computer monitor.

"Hey, Nate," JD trailed after him. "What's in the box?"

"Looks like Junior's secret admirer is up to sharin'," Buck grinned, coming back from the break room.

"Hey, Vin," JD spotted the Texan as he and Ezra stepped out of the stairwell. "Nate's got something from your secret admirer."

"What is it?" Vin joined the others at the medic's desk. "Another dream catcher?"

Nathan looked at him and frowned. "I don't suppose you know who this person is? The one who gave this to me?"

"S'ppose."

"You trust this person, Junior?" Buck wanted to know.

"Don't worry, Nate, Buck. The one who got it is a good person." That's all he would say on the matter.

Chris walked in just as Nathan took the top off the box. "Another one?" The blond questioned his oldest friend.

"Yup," Buck nodded as they watched Nathan's face display first exasperation, wonder, then amusement at his valentine.

"I see Brother Nathan has a valentine for himself," Josiah wandered in from the elevator. "What's it this time?"

Carefully, Nathan extracted his gift and the others had to laugh.

The glass-blown apple was a beautiful mix of red and sparkling white, turning pink in some places. The stem was a dark brown and the leaf was a beautiful shade of emerald green.

"Someone's got your number, Nate," Buck grinned widely. He felt that it was a fitting gift for their healthy-minded teammate.

"It's quite a beautiful piece of work, Mr. Jackson," Ezra complimented.

"It really is," Nathan agreed. The medic adoringly placed it on his side of the computer and grinned. "I'd like to have my secret admirer around so's I can thank them. It's probably the best Valentine's Day gift a person's ever gotten me. Well, one that doesn't have anything to do with chocolate."

JD smiled slightly. "Well, I can't think of a more perfect present to give to a medic."

Chris quirked his own smile. 'Well, I suppose it can't hurt to have a secret admirer. So long as no-one feels endangered. I bet it's someone in the office somewhere.'

Looking to the side, Nathan spotted a smiling Vin. "Vin, you knew about this apple?"

"Nope," Vin could honestly be truthful. He really didn't know what was in that particular box.

"You just know who this person is, don't ya?" Buck sighed. "Alright, Junior. Have it your way. The truth will come out eventually, mark my words."

* * *

Awhile later, Chris came back from a meeting to see his team of supposedly highly-seasoned men all crowded together around JD's computer, laughing.

"What's going on here?" Chris sighed. 'Kindergartners, more like it.'

"_Hey, Chris! Welcome to the party!"_ Abigail "Abby" Scuito's voice came out of JD's speakers.

"Ain't it nine o'clock over there?" Buck looked at the clock to see it close to being seven.

"_Just about. So, Tony's still upstairs. If you guys want, I can send Palmer to go get him."_

Chris walked over to see the screen, noting Abby in her lab, as well as both Agent Timothy "Probie" McGee and newly minted Agent Ziva "Probie Jr." David. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Coffee run," Nathan said. "Oh, it appears that me'n'Vin have ourselves a secret admirer."

"_Do tell!" _Abby grinned as Ziva frowned. _"What were you and Vin given, Nathan?"_

Nathan proudly showed his apple to his DC friends while Vin answered the Israeli. "His apple and I got a dream catcher."

"It's already on his wall," Chris smiled slightly, remembering seeing it when picking his friend up that morning.

"_Well, you guys know who it is?" _McGee questioned.

"Someone does, but he ain't talkin'," Buck lifted a shoulder. "He can keep his secrets, but we always find out who it is."

"Rest assured," Ezra nodded. "I am, however, curious to see if only two of our number has attracted our fan's attention."

"Maybe, you think, others in the building got one, too, right?" JD asked excitedly.

"Possible," Chris nodded.

"_Yeah, like one of those Secret Santas, only in Valentines," _Abby put out.

McGee's phone rang and the agent turned to take it, while the others continued with their speculations about the 'Serial Valentine', as Abby and JD dubbed.

"_Guys, that was Tony," _McGee told them. _"We have a case and have to go."_

"Well, we'll be talkin' to you folks later, then," Buck said as both Ziva and McGee immediately shot off.

"_Sure, sure,"_ Abby nodded, black pigtails swinging in time with her head. _"Oh, and keep me updated on the Serial Valentine case."_

"On it, Boss Lady Abby, Ma'am!" JD grinned, firing off a salute.

"_That's 'Miss Boss Lady Abby' to you!"_

* * *

Getting near midnight, Tony DiNozzo was on the Midnight Coffee Run (MCR) when his phone rang. "DiNozzo. Whatever it was, I have an alibi."

He grinned as he heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Sure. Glad it was well received." Letting the other person talk, Tony collected his order(s) and turned to leave. "Nah, piece of cake... It really will, I hope. So, can you tell me… Alright, alright. I still think we should have compared notes…"

* * *

AN: Black Rook and Aislinn Graves, much thanks for reviewing my little mystery. Hope you all like.

Hyper

Completed: 2-1 T


	3. Third Chapter: Abby

A Valentine Mystery

Chapter Three: Abby

Abby Scuito sighed as she drove into the Navy Yard and found a place to park her hearse.

After being sent home at one in the morning, Abby dropped off like a rock and was honestly surprised that she was more tired than she thought. The rest of the team had been sent home as well, and Abby knew that Tony, for one, would be itching to go back to work on the case. After the second month of knowing Tony, Special Agent L. Jethro Gibbs had found that the Italian had a habit of not actually sleeping at all. So, barring any really hot cases, Gibbs sent his Senior Agent home before the others that made up their motley crew.

The late Caitlyn "Kate" Todd had griped about it, not quite understanding why he was the one to get special treatment. So, roping McGee into it, Kate had once not passed on information to Tony from Gibbs about going home.

The result still made it's way around the building, the story now that of legend, as new recruits were taught to make *_**absolutely**_* sure that Tony went home when ordered to. Abby herself heard about it from a shaken Tim that both he and Kate had conveniently forgotten to tell their teammate to go home and, after the reaming out Gibbs had given them, vowed to never question their boss' decision regarding Tony ever again.

Of course, Abby was never actually given all the results of that particular adventure, but the details she _had_ come up with were nothing short of nightmare inducing.

But, then, Ziva had come aboard and didn't believe the story. She, like Kate, had ended up learning the hard way. Now, she also backed up the decision of sending Tony home ahead of everyone else.

Presently, Abby walked into her lab, cooing at her beautiful machines and urging them to wake. Just in time to hear the phone, Abby immediately scooped it up and told the person, "Hey, there, cool cat! This is Abby's Lab, requests every hour, on the hour. What song will I be playing for you today?"

"_Hey, darlin',"_ Buck's voice came from the phone. _"Thought I'd come in early to do some work, but no-one's really here yet."_

"That's alright," Abby entertained her Colorado friend with comparing gossip and bringing him up to speed on the things that they didn't manage to talk about yesterday. "Oh, yeah," Abby remembered what she had been thinking about earlier. "Hey, Buck? I don't suppose you know what would happen when Tony goes without sleep for a long period of time?"

"_That one time was enough for me. It was the second time we met and it was a heck of a long case. 'Course, me 'n' Chris didn't realize anything was wrong until two days later. You just do not, ever, let that boy go anywhere without sleep. Then, of course, it's the sleepwalking-"_

"Tony sleepwalks?" Abby questioned.

"_You'd have to pay attention,"_ Buck said. _"I remember this one time, darnest thing, we were wrappin' up a case and suddenly, Tony's standing next to me and asking me what was going on. Turns out that he'd solved the case in his sleep!"_

Abby had to laugh. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Tony!" Abby squealed, launching at her friend. "Is it true that you've solved cases in your sleep?"

"I thought you knew that," Tony mused. Seemingly remembering the bag in his hand, "Oh, I almost forgot," he held it up to her. "This came for you."

"A present?" Abby pounced. "Who's it from?"

As Tony greeted Buck, the Goth nosed into the bag and squealed again. "It's _adorable_! I love it!"

Tony turned to be presented with a stuffed collar-wearing Rottweiler, the collar's tag was black in the shape of a heart and had Abby's name written on it in red. The toy itself was at least a foot high and was a decent impression of the breed of canine.

"His name's Ralph," Abby promptly announced. "I bet Timmy got this for me."

"_Got what for you_?" Buck wanted to know. "_What the devil's goin' on over there_?"

Abby told Buck about Timmy's valentine to her. "I really like it. Now, I'm going to have to get him something for V-Day…"

Tony headed back upstairs as Abby and Buck traded ideas on what to get McGee to thank him for her thoughtful present.

* * *

"…and I assure you, Mr. Dunne, I have absolutely no intention of doing so!"

Chris rolled his eyes as he caught the tail end of the conversation, coming out of his office. Sometimes, he really hated loaning Vin out to other teams. Maybe if the Texan were present, he would share his thoughts about their crazy team.

The youngest agent had been asking around for others who had received valentines from a mysterious admirer and had gotten caught up in a conversation among other agents about a play that was in town. JD had opened his big mouth and was talking to the team, when he posed a hypothetical question to the Southerner, leading to the present statement.

"Brother JD," Josiah got his attention. "Any luck on finding other valentines from our secret admirer?"

JD was all too happy to answer. "Not so far," JD shook his head. "I still have a ways to go, yet."

They had all agreed not to pressure Vin into revealing the sender's identity, even though they all knew that he wouldn't tell them anyway. Truth be told, the others were actually having fun with the mystery. Now if they could catch an actual lead…

Buck, listening in on the conversation, started slightly as his phone rang. "Wilmington at your service."

"_Buck? Is JD there?" _Abby wanted to know_. "Can you put me on speaker?"_

"Sure, darlin'," Buck called everyone's attention and pushed the button. "Alright, Abby. Now, what did you want to tell him?"

"_JD, I got a present this morning, you know?"_

"Buck told us when we came in an hour after you hung up. Why?" JD moved closer as everyone gave their undivided attention.

"_Well, I talked to McGee and he… he said the present wasn't from him."_

"Really?" Nathan frowned. "Did you talk to everyone to see where it came from?"

"_Yeah, but the guard who should have been here when the present arrived had to leave for a family emergency and I can't get a hold of him. Tony said that he had gone down to the coffee shop down the street when it came in. He just knows it was hand delivered."_

"Perhaps our associate is not as exclusive as we had previously thought," Ezra mused aloud.

"What, you think that whoever's been sendin' stuff here is the one sendin' things in DC?" Buck frowned.

"_Well," _Abby started slowly, thinking. _"It is possible that maybe it's someone else… I mean, I have a lot of friends here and maybe they're being sneaky."_

"I dunno," JD frowned. "Maybe you have your own Serial Valentine."

"_I like it," _Abby's grin could be heard through the speakers. _"My own SV. Oh, you guys are asking the other agents about if they've been getting any presents, right? I can investigate from my end and tell you guys if anyone else here has been getting anything. It may actually be totally unrelated to you guys."_

Chris had to put his own two cents in. "The timing's awfully suspicious, though."


	4. Fourth Chapter: Josiah

Chapter Four: Josiah

Not really expecting the target on his own back, Josiah Sanchez returned from lunch to the team surrounding his own desk.

"Brothers, what seems to be all the excite…" The boys parted so that he could see the wrapped box sitting on his desk. "I see."

"Looks like our Serial Valentine has struck again," Chris sighed from his position next to Vin. "Are there any other teams who've been getting these things?"

"Unless you count Abby," Buck frowned, "I don't think so."

"Well, Josiah," Nathan watched JD bounce excitedly in place. "I think you should open it."

Josiah made his way over and picked the box up. "Seems to be a good weight," he observed. Lightly shaking it, he heard some rattling. Shrugging, he set about unwrapping it, only to stare as the last of the paper fell away.

"It's beautiful," JD's eyes were wide. And it really was. The seemingly hand carved wooden box had a flat top and literally was the size of a tissue box. It stood on four legs and, when opened, it had compartments that would hold any type of rosary available. There was even one in there to get things started; Josiah took it out to examine and saw that the white rosary was one that glowed in the dark.

Ezra, with permission, lifted the first tray and saw another. Lifting that tray out revealed a third and a false bottom that was absolutely perfect for storing a bible.

"Someone put a lot of thought into this valentine," Nathan said quietly.

"Goes without saying," Ezra nodded, Josiah still in quiet awe at this particular gift. Running a finger along the decorational carvings on the border, Ezra added, "I have to wonder what type of person would give something like this away."

"Suits Josiah," Vin said as quietly.

"It does," Buck smiled gently at the bigger agent as he wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

Hours later, Vin was once again loaned out to wrap up a case as Josiah once again patted the rosary box.

"Have to wonder who it was that's been gifting us presents," Nathan commented from his desk beside the older agent's.

Chris, having heard the comment, came out and leaned against his open door. "I really have to wonder about this secret admirer that we seem to have picked up. It could only have been someone who knows us."

Reviewing the team's gifts so far, Ezra nodded in agreement. "To date, all the gifts seem to reflect the recipient it was given. This is quite sufficient evidence to suggest that this person knows us and has been in more than a cursory contact."

"You know what?" JD frowned slightly, thinking. "The glow in the dark rosary kind of reminds me of something Tony would give someone like Josiah."

"Do you really think Rookie is the one behind all of this?" Buck frowned.

"Buck's right," Josiah nodded. "I think it really is too soon to tell. Might be better to wait and see what else will happen."

And happen it did, just not where they thought it would.

* * *

AN: sorry it came so late. I had a very crazy day.


	5. Fifth Chapter: Palmer

A Valentine Mystery

Chapter Five: Palmer

* * *

Late the next afternoon, JD was starting to wonder why there was no other present for the team when Abby requested a video conference.

"Hey, Abby, what-"

"_It was crazy! I mean who knew Palmer liked models of ships, never mind Navy ships and -"_

"What's got her so excited?" Nathan wanted to know as he stood from his desk and walked over to JD's computer.

"I have no idea," the younger agent sighed as their friend showed no signs of stopping. "Hold on," JD suddenly frowned. "Palmer got a valentine?"

* * *

Earlier that day…

* * *

It wasn't unusual to see Palmer in the team's general corner, but the box in his hand made this more than a social call.

"Palmer, you make a new friend?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I… just found this in Doctor Mallard's office. In my space."

Though Ducky's office was open to the young man, Jimmy Palmer made sure to keep a little corner of the room to himself.

Abby wandered past and spotted what Palmer was holding. "Hey! You got a valentine, too!"

" 'Too', Abs?" Gibbs frowned slightly.

"Oh, yeah, it's just adorable. I told you about it, didn't I? Anyway, Palmer," Abby grinned at the other. "Our Serial Valentine struck again!"

"Wait," McGee frowned. "Isn't that what JD is calling whoever sent Josiah, Nathan and Vin presents?"

Ziva pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Abby and Palmer have also received gifts…"

"What?" Tony poked his head above his desk where he was rummaging in his desk drawers. "You think Team Seven's Serial Valentine is broadening their horizons?"

"Why not," Ziva shrugged. "I just think that it is, in fact, suspicious that we are all receiving gifts from an anonymous source within the same timeframe."

Gibbs studied his team, waiting for some sort of sign that he should be worried, yet his gut was just as calm as ever. "How about we see what Abby and Dunne's 'Serial Valentine' does next and go from there?"

"Well, JD thinks it's someone from the office," Abby offered. "Maybe they have an accomplice?"

"But why us?" McGee frowned. "Why not one of the other teams? What's so special about us?"

Tony was silent for a while, before piping up. "What didja get, Palmer?"

Sitting in the chair that Abby rolled over for him, Palmer set to work unwrapping the gift. His eyes widened as a Navy Ship Model kit was unveiled. "I haven't gotten this one yet…"

"You build ship models?" Ziva smiled slightly at this tidbit and slanted a glance at Gibbs. "Well, it may not be the same thing, but both you and Gibbs have a talent for building boats…"

"Well, yeah," Palmer frowned at her. "You don't?"

Tony shook his head at the younger male. When Palmer was read in about the basement and the boat, he didn't seem at all surprised.

* * *

Present…

* * *

Chris glanced at the ceiling before looking back down. "I think our so-called 'Serial Valentine' has an eye on both of our teams."

"_Yeah, and no-one really knew about Palmer's model obsession, and that's sort of creepy…" _Abby slightly shivered. _"Who knows about all of us like this? Palmer doesn't talk about his models and I get that anyone who knows us can figure out that Nathan likes eating healthy, Vin has Native American roots/interests, and I like Rottweiler dogs, but…"_

"How well and how close is this person to us?" Nathan summed up. No-one had an answer for him.


	6. Sixth Chapter: Ezra

Chapter Six: Ezra

When the clock struck noon, Ezra wandered in from lunch. Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that he was the latest victim of JD's Serial Valentine.

The small box on his desk was wrapped with a red bow, and was no bigger than a pack of cards. Vaguely, he wondered if he was getting playing cards for Valentine's Day.

"Don't just stare at it, Ez," Buck urged. "Open it. I'm dyin' here!"

"It's not yours, Buck," Chris reminded him, still in a huff that his sharpshooter was, once again, helping out one of the other teams. 'That Texan is gonna have to learn how to say 'no',' he sighed. 'One of these days…'

"Yeah, but if he don't hurry up and open it, _**I **_will!"

Ezra may not have been one for the Valentine holiday, but he possessively scooped up the little box and cradled in his hands. "No, you will not and I will thank you to keep your curiosity to yourself, Mr. Wilmington."

Josiah chuckled as he watched the by-play between Buck and Ezra. "Buck, let Brother Ezra open his gift."

JD bounced out of the elevator at the tail end of his sentence. "Ezra got a present?"

"That's six," Nathan told him. "Abby would be interested to know about this."

JD quickly got his friend on his computer and all in attendance waited anxiously to see what Ezra received.

Slipping the ribbon off of the small white box, Ezra let his eyes run through the room and JD's computer screen to see Abby's co-workers Ziva David and Tim McGee being caught up on what was going on. Nodding a welcome, Ezra carefully lifted the top of the box and went quiet.

"Ezra?" Nathan stood. "What is it?"

"_What didja get_?" Abby seconded.

As Chris was about to swipe the box out of the southerner's hand, Ezra cleared his throat and blinked suddenly unusually bright emerald green eyes. "It… a thoughtful gift," he finally answered.

Buck poked his nose over his teammate's shoulder. "Well, well. Tell you what, I was actually wondering what you would be getting, if you would be getting one at all. I could not have come up with a better gift."

Josiah sidled over and took a look for himself. "If that doesn't say it all," he smiled softly.

"_Guys_!" Abby whined. "_What did he get_?"

Ezra shyly stepped up to the screen and let them look.

Ziva immediately smiled widely and Abby cooed as they caught sight of what was nestled in the soft cotton. The significance was certainly not lost on McGee as he perused the silver tie clip.

The silver tie clip was in the shape of a playing card and the small, solitary ruby was cut in the shape of a diamond painstakingly centered in the middle. On the corners, in keeping with the card design, was the number seven.

'Team Seven's Ace of Diamonds,' Tim knew how much Ezra had wanted to feel included with the team, and this was a perfect way to show it. Especially having been forcibly rejected from the FBI.

"That has to be the most thoughtful yet," Nathan clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ezra looked to the side in order to hide the emotions battling to be free. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Vin sighed as he sat back in his chair. Nursing a single beer, he answered the phone.

"Yeah…She what? Yeah, I bet… So, any ideas on what we're gonna do when we meet up? Hm? Oh, I dunno… I have a pretty good idea… Well, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise… Yeah, I'm sorry…I was helping- Don't I know it… Yeah, you're right… I really do have to learn to say 'no', one of these days…"

* * *

AN: Sorry, I'm like three chapters behind. Fanfiction may be a fan's lifeblood; math, however, has to take first priority. T^T


	7. Seven Chapter: Ducky

Chapter Seven: Ducky

* * *

In all his years, one Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard had known that one of these days, someone was going to surprise him. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure that today was one of those days.

As he walked into Abby's lab to drop off some samples, Mr. Palmer having gone out for some refreshments, he noted a whiteboard with the familiar faces of both Team Gibbs and Team Seven.

"Ducky!" Abby greeted, walking from her office. "Like it? See, me and JD are keeping track of our Serial Valentine."

Ducky had to laugh. Yes, he had heard about the 'Serial Valentine' that both Abby and young JD were following. Abby herself, along with Palmer, had received valentines and, following Ezra's gift, both she and JD had started keeping track of the presents and recipients, along with how, where, and when they were found. "What are the extra pictures there for? I have yet to receive one."

"Oh, that's for 'just in case'. You never really know who is going to get the next one."

As Abby took the samples from him, Ducky perused the board and nodded. "The gifts all appear somewhere around lunchtime and they all appear to be spaced within 24 hours of each other."

"That's why we're thinking that JD's Serial Valentine has to be connected to ours," Abby told him. "I mean, yeah, so far only me and Palmer got anything…"

"Better make that three, Abs," Gibbs told them as he stepped into the lab.

"Three?" Abby frowned. "Who else?"

Gibbs gestured them to follow and Ducky and Abby found themselves going down to Autopsy. "Ziva found it."

Entering the sterile room, they found Tony DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, Palmer, and, to their surprise, Director Vance, all clustered around one of the tables.

Abby immediately gasped. "Ducky! You have a present!"

Lying on the metal table, there was a wrapped box no bigger than an average laptop (notebook, thing…) complete with red bow. "So it would appear," Ducky murmured as he slipped between Tony and Palmer.

"Ms. Scuito," Vance called her attention. "I just wanted to see what progress you've made concerning this 'Serial Valentine,'" he said with a little smile. Frankly, this was amusing him to no end. So far, none of the gifts presented to either Teams Gibbs or Seven raised any red flags. (Palmer's gift, on the other hand, was of some concern, but Vance was confident that the model kit was in fact intended to give a clue.) Even if it did, the phone call he had received that morning from the 'Serial Valentine' himself had alleviated any undue frustration and Leon Vance was actually looking forward to the big reveal on Valentine's Day. He wanted the week over already.

"What's in it?" Abby nosed.

Carefully lifting it, Ducky observed the fairly light weight of the box. Unwrapping it, the room observed a plain wooden box with leaves bordering the name 'Earl Grey' on the lid, which was written in an elegant cursive.

"Very nice," Ziva nodded approvingly. This particular tea group was also one of her favorites.

"Is there anything inside?" McGee wanted to know.

"I believe so," Ducky, delighted to have something to keep his favorite varieties in, opened it and found at least a dozen compartments in a tray-style design and already filled with favorites, the latest flavors, and a 12-year gift certificate offering supply of the flavors of Ducky's choosing. "Not very inexpensive," he said. "Though, I do admit I have been looking for one of these organizational cases for awhile now. Why, just last year-"

"Ducky," Tony interrupted, "do you like it?"

Ducky just smiled. He did. In his opinion, nothing could be better on Valentine's Day than a hot cup of tea.

As much as Ziva resented the implication, she had to play devil's advocate. "Ducky, maybe we should let Abby run the ingredients before you drink it."

Abby gasped. "Ziva! Who would want to poison Ducky?"

"It's not poisoned, Agent David," Vance smiled, basking in the mystery of it all. "But, just in case, I'll volunteer for the first cup."


	8. Eighth Chapter: JD

Chapter Eight: JD

* * *

By the time JD realized the box next to his desk was meant to be his valentine present, it was very clear that Team Seven were the targets of this Serial Valentine. It was the motive and person that was unclear.

"Uh-oh," Nathan settled into his chair as his youngest teammate circled the wrapped package. "What do you have, JD?"

"I don't know, Chris," Buck frowned. "Think we should scan it?"

"Well, I don't quite think it'll be something dangerous," Chris mused. "I mean, if they've gone this far without giving something more alarming than a stalker sort of gift, then they probably won't. I really don't think we'll encounter explosives…"

"Mr. Dunne," Ezra called Chris and Buck's attention to the latter's roommate, who had already tore the paper off. "I do believe that our mysterious benefactor has an in on us."

Josiah nodded as he knelt down to look at the knee high box. "Ezra's right. Though, anyone who knows JD can tell that he loves western dime novels."

As everyone in the room gathered to look, Vin having the day off, they noticed that the wooden surface was absolutely _covered_ in Old Western paraphernalia. Old dime novels were carved with perfect clarity as cowboys rode off into the sunset. And the lid also showcased cowboys, which, Chris mused, looked an awful lot like the team. Looking closer, he had to laugh out loud as he realized that it was, in fact, their team as they probably would have looked had they actually been born in that time period. The title "Magnificent Seven" was inscribed below the seven men.

"Seems to me that someone's a Western buff, too," Buck said thoughtfully.

"Well, that answers it!" JD grinned as he happily, but cautiously, opened the box to see compartments for his western novels. "It _is _Tony doing it!"

Buck and Chris looked at each other. Rookie did have a thing for all things Old West…

Now that that particular fact has come to light, they couldn't help but wonder if it really was Tony doing all this. And even if it was, did he have an accomplice and who was it?

The evidence was against him not being the one behind all this, because he was one of the ones who hadn't yet received a valentine.


	9. Ninth Chapter: Ziva

Chapter Nine: Ziva

* * *

When Gibbs walked into the office the next morning, he found his newest agent staring a small box on her desk. "Abby and JD's Serial Valentine?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yes," she frowned. "Team Seven is flying in on the eleventh and it is our hope that we can put a cap on this Serial Valentine and scoop him out."

"Lid and flush," Tony automatically corrected, coming from the stairs. "But I don't get what the big deal is. Whoever this is, they've been leaving presents in public places and there hasn't really been anything to alarm anyone."

"Tony, you don't feel the least bit curious?" McGee frowned as he settled in at his computer. "Whoever this is, they are really good. They pick out the perfect present for the person chosen."

"Perhaps you are jealous that you have yet to receive one?" Ziva grinned slightly. It was true. Only Gibbs, McGee, and Tony had yet to get one. What JD had told them about their suspicions about Tony were starting to make sense. And the fact that Tony had yet to get something was starting to make the NCIS team themselves suspicious.

"So," McGee said, returning to Ziva's present. "What did you get?"

When Ziva opened the wrapped box, her eyes went wide before they went oddly shiny. Abby skid out of the elevator and scrambled over, Ducky and Palmer following.

"Ziva got something?" Abby squealed, immediately stopping at the edge of her friend's desk and bouncing in place. "What is it? What is it?"

Gibbs, having called the trio upstairs, leaned against the file cabinet next to DiNozzo's desk and watched as Abby peeked. "Oh, Ziva… It's beautiful…"

The necklace was a clear, light yellow, beryl carved into the shape of a Star of David. On the upper most bar of the inch high pendant was the letter 'Z' inscribed. On the intersecting points to either side were the letters 'D' and 'G'. The letter 'M' was on the bar below the first.

"Hey," Palmer commented. "It's like Ezra's tie clip. Ziva is one of us and this proves it, right?"

"That it does," Gibbs let his eyes connect with Ziva's emotional ones. "Our Serial Valentine has a very good point with that present."

"Yeah, Zi," Abby wrapped her arms around her friend. "You belong with us and we are yours forever!"

Ziva didn't know what to say. It seemed that the Serial Valentine knew what each of them wanted. But what was interesting was that whoever this was had to pick Valentine's Day to start being a mysterious present-giver. Why hadn't they done it at Christmas?

That was when she suddenly remembered that Tony had had to go to Nevada for a conference and was snowed in just days before Christmas. He wouldn't have had a way to get back in time to do anything.

* * *

AN: Not looking good for Tony, I'm afraid...


	10. Tenth Chapter: Buck

Chapter Ten: Buck

* * *

Buck Wilmington, around this time of year, was usually the type to be the one to give presents. This was probably the first year that someone had actually gotten something for him.

"Well," he put his hands on his hips. "This should have surprised me."

"Guess Buck's the next target," Nathan grinned as he ambled past. The medic glanced at the box on his friend's desk and shook his head. Whoever Tony's accomplice was, they were good.

No-one saw anyone arrive or leave the offices since the team left for lunch.

After the video conference with their NCIS counterparts, and hearing Ziva's thoughts about Tony, they were all pretty much convinced that Tony was their Serial Valentine. Vin was the only one who didn't know about anything since he was always being carted off by some team or group or other and his teammates didn't have the heart to keep him from having the fun he seemed to be enjoying.

And it sort of helped that he did, in fact, know who seemed to be giving them presents, or at least who the accomplice was. The others did, after all, swear to keep from asking pestering questions…

Soon, the other four were there, gathered around the box on Buck's desk.

"Well," JD questioned. "Aren't ya gonna open it?"

It really wasn't much to look at. An ordinary thin box that seemed to have nothing in it at all. When Buck opened it, however, it revealed two tickets to an upcoming concert in Nashville, Tennessee. A concert that hadn't even begun selling tickets for, the same concert that Buck was salivating over since he had heard about it around Thanksgiving…

"They're good," Buck shook his head, eyes excited as he picked up the pair of tickets. One for him and one for either an old friend or one of his many lady friends… It wasn't nearly as hard as he first thought to choose between them. "Whoever Rookie managed to lasso in… They're good…"


	11. Eleventh Chapter: McGee

Chapter Eleven: McGee

* * *

With their ATF counterparts flying in later that night, Team Gibbs buzzed with some sort of anticipatory energy. Going without saying, that energy buzzed almost tangibly when McGee found his own present inside a desk drawer.

Everyone gathered around his desk and grinned as their computer geek unwrapped a genuine antique smoking pipe.

"Oh, wow," he breathed, studying the inscription and decorative carvings of horses and knights from a long ago world. "It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Tony agreed, amazed by it as much as the others. What he didn't realize was that the others were watching him, all of them well aware of Tony's acting ability.

* * *

"So, it is Tony," JD sighed slightly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that we're on to him," Abby reminded him as she added McGee's picture to the whiteboard set up in her lab and put a picture of McGee's new pipe up there as well. "I think we should wait to see what he's gonna do about Boss and Chris. Them and Tony are the only ones who don't have a gift, yet."

"I think we should get Rookie somethin', 'specially since, ya know, he's the one behind everything," Buck suggested. "Think we'll ever figure out who the accomplice is?"

"Maybe," Nathan frowned. It would bug them all, he knew, until they found out who the other half of the team was.

"What do you suggest we get Brother Tony, Sister?" Josiah rumbled from beside the silently musing Chris.

"I don't know, but you guys're going to be in town, right?" Abby chewed her lip thoughtfully. "You guys can scope out what we can get him and let the rest of us know what you find." She really didn't like the idea that Tony wouldn't be getting anything for V-Day, even if he was the one who was orchestrating the entire thing.

They'd find the perfect gift for their Serial Valentine. Even if it was the last thing they did.


	12. Twelfth Chapter: Chris

Chapter Twelve: Chris

* * *

Having decided to stick around the Navy Yard with Vin coming along for the ride, Chris wandered into the staked corner where the NCIS Major Crimes Response Team worked.

"Well, Larabee," Gibbs greeted. "If the pattern holds true, you're the next one to get anything from our Serial Valentine."

"Yeah, and later we can finally corner Rookie and make him tell us who his partner is."

"Gonna do what to who's partner?" Abby questioned as she skid to a stop before them. "I thought we agreed not to do anything until V-Day."

"We're not," Chris assured her. "I just can't help but wonder who his partner is."

"Well, they must still be in Denver, so we can't exactly do anything about that now…"

"Guess not," Gibbs lifted a shoulder as Chris moved to put his jacket back on. He had taken it off earlier after assisting with another team's case.

As Chris swung it around his shoulders, he felt his right jacket pocket hit him on the side. "That's funny," he murmured, digging into the suspiciously weighted pocket. He encountered a good-sized box and fished it out.

"Well, looks like it's only you, now, Bossman," Abby had to grin at the blank look on Chris's face as he sighed at the realization.

"Open it, Chris!" Abby urged. "Don't just stand there staring at it!"

Grumbling good-naturedly, he did as ordered. Opening the lid, he blinked before lifting it out to the other two.

"A horse?" Abby was allowed to hold it. The ebony carved horse was probably two to three inches and looked an awful lot like the blond team leader's horse, a black horse called Pony, back home. Looking closer, it _was_ a miniature of the black horse. "Absolutely beautiful, Chris. I like it."

Chris took it back and nodded. He knew where this little horse was going: on the mantle above the fireplace, next to the picture of Sarah and Adam.


	13. Thirteenth Chapter: Gibbs

Chapter Thirteen: Gibbs

* * *

It only stood to reason that the team lead of NCIS' MCRT was the last to receive a valentine.

When the team got back from tying up some loose ends on a cold case gone active (and to another team, in another department, in another state, in another countr-… you get the idea), it was to find an envelope on their leader's desk.

The boys from Team Seven dropped by to take their friends out to lunch and found an envelope as the center of attention.

'Maybe Tony has a secondary accomplice,' JD traded glances with Abby. It was a distinct possibility. Unfortunately, V-Day was tomorrow so no new stuff or opportunities to spy on Tony.

"Well," Buck sighed as he leaned against the divider next to Ziva's desk. "Last one."

Gibbs didn't mind the attention, but he did like his personal space as he opened the envelope and found a piece of paper. Gently coaxing it out, he found a gift certificate for his favorite tequila.

"That don't come cheap," Buck whistled as he saw the certificate was for three years. "Someone likes you, that is for sure…"

Gibbs had to smile at the certificate before putting it back in the envelope and stowing it inside his desk. That was good, his dad told him that he wanted to try some of his favorite tequila and now he would get the chance to have something else to bond with his dad over.

"Now, let's go to lunch," Nathan said, gathering the group together, Palmer and Ducky included.

* * *

After having lunch and dropping the others off back at the Naval Yard, Team Seven wandered around the different stores, searching for the Abby Approved Perfect Valentine (AAPV).

"I don't know if we'll find it, guys," JD moped, being dragged through yet another store.

"Have faith," Josiah chuckled as he perused the jewelry counter. Vin, a little further ahead at another jewelry display, suddenly did a double take.

"Hey, boys," he looked up with an odd look in his eyes. "What do you make of this?"

Gathering to see what their sniper found, Buck started smiling. "It's perfect, Junior! What say you, Hoss?"

Chris studied the pendant and had to smile. "You know the symbolism won't escape him, right?"

"Hope not," Vin smiled mysteriously as he flagged down an assistant. "Excuse us, but do you do engravings?"

* * *

Later that night, Josiah found Palmer in Abby's darkened lab, the Goth having gone home for the night.

"Brother? Is there something wrong?"

"There is something… I don't know. Just, something about these entire things is just…"

Josiah stood next to Palmer, both staring at the board of pictures of presents and people. "Maybe you need to think on it."

"Maybe. Hey, where are the rest of them?"

"The boys already left for the hotel, and the others to their homes. I just didn't like the idea of you being here by yourself."

"Sorry, you don't have to give me a ride home," he said shyly.

"Not a problem, Brother. I don't quite feel like going back to the hotel, yet, myself. And I need to see some more of the area," Josiah shrugged. If he got lost later, he could always call one of the others to find him. "I'll bring the car around if you finish within the next ten minutes."

"Sure, go ahead."

Josiah left him to it and Palmer kept staring at the board, letting his thoughts wander in the process, hoping to get some kind of inspiration. Frowning slightly, he slowly refocused, noticing that certain words began to stand out. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed a nearby pad and pen, writing down the different valentines by aid of a nearby desk light.

Moving closer to the desk light, he started to circle words and slowly… the pieces suddenly clicked.

When Josiah went back to see what the hold-up was, he found the younger man smiling at a pad of paper victoriously. "So _simple_! How could we have missed that?"

"Missed what, Palmer?" Josiah moved closer until he was standing next to the other man.

A bright smile was given to him. "I figured it out! I know who's been sending presents, or at least the one behind all of this!"

"But I thought it was…" His eyes fell onto the paper and read the words circled. "Well, I'll be…" A smile began on his face as the lightning struck. "I think we've been had."


	14. Fourteenth Chapter: Tony

Chapter Fourteenth: Tony

* * *

AN: this is it, everyone! The last chapter of A Valentine Mystery. Hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I did. Hope everyone had a wonderful V-Day and I sort of wanted to make sure that I gave you the last valentine of the year.

Enjoy and thank you all so much for the overwhelming support. See you next time!

* * *

Abby bounced in place as her party hit its peak. She grinned as she watched valentines be given all around her.

Her team and friends gave each other valentines, Vin and Tony both over by the punch table.

As both teams converged on their Italian friend, Abby nodded to JD, who had Tony's valentine in hand.

"Hey," JD hid the box behind his back. "Tony? Here. We just wanted to say thank you for everything."

"What do you mean?" Tony frowned, taking the box. "I didn't really do anything…"

"Well, thirteen presents say you did," Buck wrapped a friendly arm around McGee.

"Thirteen? Not me. I'm just responsible for the seven," Tony smiled slightly.

"Ah ha!" Abby pounced. "Now, we'll finally get some answers! Alright, Tony. Who's your accomplice? And where do they work? Do you have a secondary accomplice?"

"Abby, wait a minute," Tony frowned. "What do you mean by 'accomplice'? I didn't have any accomplices, secondary or otherwise."

"What? Wait," Buck frowned. "You had to have an accomplice because there just ain't no way you could have given presents in two different states unless you did!"

"Now, Brother," Josiah grinned. "Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. There actually is a way for Tony to give presents without having an accomplice."

"Oh, yeah?" Buck countered. "And how's that?"

Palmer grinned as Ezra started thinking. "Mr. DiNozzo didn't have an accomplice… because he _was_ the accomplice!"

"Now, wait, Ez," Nathan frowned. "If you're right and Tony wasn't actually the one behind all of this, then who is and how did Tony get wrapped up into it?"

"Think about it," Palmer prompted. "All the presents given actually have something in common. What is it?"

Chris frowned as he ran through everyone's presents. Sure enough, he started smiling. "I don't believe this…"

"You mean it wasn't Tony who was our Serial Valentine?" Abby pouted. "And he was the mysterious accomplice?"

"Right, Abs," Gibbs started getting it, too. "DiNozzo was in on it, but it didn't occur to any one of us that he wasn't the actual person behind all of it."

"What do you mean? I really thought Tony was behind all of it," JD scratched his head.

"Here," Palmer held out a pad of paper with writing on the first page. "Maybe this will help jog your memory."

JD and Abby put their heads together and stared. "Oh my gosh… How did we miss that?" Abby covered her eyes.

Everyone passed the paper around and shared incredulous looks with each other.

"What?" Ziva frowned, not getting it at all. "I do not understand. What do the gifts have to do with who the real Serial Valentine is?"

"Everything," Vance stepped up to them. Grabbing the paper from a chuckling Nathan, he handed it over to Ziva, who scanned the paper. The clues were written as follows:

_**Apple **_

_Stuffed __**Rottweiler**_

_**Rosary**__ Case_

_**Navy**__ Ship model kit_

_**Tie**__ clip_

_**Earl**__ Grey case/certificate_

_Dime __**Novel**__ case_

_Star of David __**Necklace**_

_Tickets to a concert in __**Nashville**_

_**Antique **__Smoking Pipe_

_**Ebony**__ Horse statuette_

_Certificate for __**Tequila**_

"I still do not see it," she sighed.

"Take the first letter from each of the selected words," Vance coached, smile growing as he looked at the Serial Valentine and his accomplice, Tony. "List them."

"A, R, R, N, T, E, N, N, N, A, E, T." Ziva frowned. There was something about…

"Take away the doubles," Josiah offered.

"Now all that is left is… A, R, N, T, E, N."

"Who here, in this room has those exact letters in their name?"

"Vin!" Ziva got it. Vin's last name was T-A-N-N-E-R. "The presents were spelling out Vin's name, because he is our Serial Valentine!"

"Exactly!" Tony crowed. "It was his idea, after all."

"But how did you get involved?" McGee turned to his friend. "And when did you get the time to prepare? You said only seven presents. Which ones?"

"Well, Vin had the idea around last summer," Tony mused. "We got to talking about how our first Christmas, as a group, was quickly coming up. Vin wanted to do something to help us feel more a part of his… well, family. So, he wanted to give my team presents, but he didn't really want to give anything away by showing up, so he asked me to help. Believe me, had I known that he was spelling his last name with the presents, I would have figured something else out."

"But when Christmas came around," Vin continued, "Tony was stuck elsewhere at that conference, so I couldn't do anything like I wanted to and that case came up around that time."

The Seven nodded as they remembered the case that had them making alternate plans around Christmas week.

"Then, when we finally met up, we tried to figure something out about what to do with these presents," Tony shrugged. "I already had some stuff ready for the Seven's birthdays, but Vin, prankster that he is, told me that he had a new idea."

"Didn't want something too easy," Vin shrugged. "So, I made Tony, here, a challenge. To find presents for the boys and see how well he really knew them. But, Ez," the Southerner looked up from where he was studying his tie clip. "I made the condition that I would pick yours out. Tony said that, in return, Ziva's present was his to choose."

Ziva ran light fingers over her Star, trading relieved looks with Ezra. It would have meant something entirely different had it been from the other's teammate.

"And you guys deliberately kept running us in circles," JD shook his head. "We didn't even think Vin would be in on it, never mind our Serial Valentine. Tony was the only explanation. Him and an accomplice."

Chris smiled as he remembered all the questions to others if they had seen anything out of the ordinary. Vin appearing with some kind of box and going into the office was an everyday occurrence. No-one would have thought differently. And it explained how Vin had managed to sneak in presents around Chris, Ezra, and the others.

"Nathan's present," JD ticked off on his fingers. "Josiah's, mine, Buck, Chris, Ziva… Who was the seventh one?"

"Well, I didn't give Vin a present for Christmas and I felt guilty about it," Tony smiled at his friend sheepishly. "I was going to wait for your birthday, but I guess I was caught up in the excitement of it all and decided to mess with everyone."

Abby cooed. "That's sweet! You made a dream catcher for him."

"But Nathan asked him if he knew who got him the present," McGee remembered the conversation that JD recalled to him. "He was talking about Tony." Now they knew the 'gift exchange', it was all coming together.

"What about Palmer?" Buck suddenly remembered. "Did Junior know about it?"

"Ah, actually," Ducky suddenly piped up. "I'm afraid that was my fault. I suddenly remembered just now, Mr. Palmer had a model building leaflet lying around and Vin was looking through it." He cleaned his glasses. "Had I remembered earlier, I'm afraid Tony and Vin's fun would have been ruined."

"You knew about this, didn't you, Leon?" Gibbs quirked a smile at the Director.

"Only the morning of Dr. Mallard's present," he tilted his head as he handed the paper back over to Palmer. "Agent Tanner had called me, because he was starting to get worried that the others were getting concerned about the presents."

Gibbs, naturally, knew something had been up with the other man. Especially this odd interest in the Serial Valentine 'case'. Vance, however, had seemed more amused than anything else, so Gibbs didn't call him on it. Truthfully, he himself was caught up in the mystery and didn't want to all revealed too soon.

"Well, I guess you boys'll have to figure out something else to get us for Christmas," Buck laughed. It was very rarely did the team get a case wrong, but Buck didn't mind in this particular case. It had actually been sort of fun trying to figure out the mystery with everyone in a non-violent way that didn't involve paperwork of any kind.

"It's a whole year away," Abby grinned. "You two better get thinking!"

"Who says it'll be _us_ getting anyone Christmas presents?" Tony laughed. "For all you know, we got someone else already on it!"

As the others chatted to each other about how sneaky Vin and Tony were, and how clever Vin was to have come up with this entire plot, Tony blinked. "Hey, Vin," hazel met blue. "We don't, do we?"

"Don't, what?" Vin asked. A little _too _innocently.

"Have someone doing Christmas presents," Tony eyed him suspiciously.

"Guess you'll never know, will you?"

Tony sighed. "I'm setting you up as a scapegoat come Christmas."

"Lookin' forward to it."

"Tony!" Abby broke Tony's glare at an innocent looking Texan. "I almost forgot! Open the valen…tine…" Her eyes widened as she grinned. "Our Serial Valentine struck again!"

"Mr. Tanner did pick it out," Ezra suddenly matched the Goth's grin. "I suppose this would count as a gift from our esteemed Valentine."

"Ah, you all didn't have to," Tony ducked his head.

"Yeah, we did," Vin bumped his shoulder against the other's. "I have to admit, I sorta ran out of ideas when it came to you. Then, I remembered, yesterday, how you would always move jobs when you were still a cop."

Chris nodded. "It isn't just from Vin, Rookie. It's from all of us. Happy Valentine's Day."

Tony looked around at the faces eagerly watching him. 'Well,' he thought. 'I could do worse.'

Opening the box, his eyes widened. "Guys…"

"Take it out," Ziva smiled at her friend warmly. "Read what is on the back."

It was a necklace like Ziva's. Only, instead of a Star of David, the pendant was that of an infinity symbol in Ohio State colors. Turning it over, he felt a warmth that had him wondering if he had ever felt so…well, loved before. Perfect for Valentine's Day.

Reading the quote inscribed there, he couldn't help the emotions that he knew was in his eyes.

'_Ours. For infinity and beyond.'_


End file.
